


Thank you, I love you

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: part 4!! 4 short little ones, and one longer (only by like 100 words). Cutesy Luwoo stuff!





	Thank you, I love you

Jungwoo giggled, and stumbled a bit. Lucas hooked his arm around him to keep him upright.

Their shoes were sticky, and made funny sounds as they stumbled into their entryway. The uber that had taken them home backed out of their driveway, and glided down the street. 

“Xuxi,” Jungwoo stage whispered, his lips close to Lucas’s adam's apple. 

“Wooie.” Lucas answered, 

“Xuxi, I think I’m drunk.” Jungwoo told him, smiling into Lucas’s throat. “We should go home.”

Lucas smiled. He hadn’t drank nearly at all, just enough to make everything slightly fuzzy and slightly more beautiful. 

“Baby we are home.” Lucas peeled his leather jacket off, and then bent down to undo the laces on Jungwoo’s combat boots, dubbed his “club shoes”.

“Xuxi!” Jungwoo cooed, running unsteady hands through Lucas’s heavily styled hair. Lucas winced subtly, because of how Jungwoo was accidentally pulling his hair as he ran his fingers through the hairspray and gel. “Xuxi, so pretty!” 

“Thank you baby.” Lucas said, and pulled a boot off. He started on the other one. “Do you need help with your jacket?” 

Jungwoo vehemently shook his head, and attempted to wiggle out of his own leather jacket without unzipping it first. 

Lucas watched Jungwoo struggle for a few seconds, pulling off the other boot, until Jungwoo huffed at him, and stuck out his bottom lip. 

“M’ stuck.” 

Lucas laughed softly, and got up off of his knees. “I’ll help you. How much did you have to drink baby? I think it was too much.”

“Well,” Jungwoo contemplated, as Lucas helped take his jacket off. “Someone ordered, shots. They were blue. We were celebrating!” 

Lucas nodded. Now, they were just in too tight skinny jeans, and too thin shirts. Lucas’s even had a mesh back. He shivered. “Come on babe, let’s go get our jammies on and we can cuddle.”

Jungwoo hummed in agreement, and stuck his arms up to be carried. Lucas picked him up easily, and the pair made their way to their bedroom. 

“But anyways, we were celebrating! Wh- What were we celebrating Xu?” Jungwoo asked, one of his hands stroking Lucas’s cheek. 

“Your angry coworker quit. All the young people, you and I included, even though I don’t work there-”

“They invited you ‘cus they think you’re hot.” Jungwoo told him. Lucas blushed slightly. 

“Well, you get a new coworker now, and your friends wanted to celebrate.”

Jungwoo nodded. “It’s good he left. He was angry, and looked at Youngmi’s butt too much.” 

Lucas helped Jungwoo shimmy out of his jeans, and his shirt. 

“Shower now, or tomorrow babe?” 

Jungwoo clung to him like a limpet. “Wanna stay here. Cuddle with me Xuxi.” 

The products in their hair, and their makeup would be awful to clean up tomorrow, but Lucas wasn’t going to deny Jungwoo quality cuddling time. 

~

Jungwoo had learned, that sleeping with Lucas, could be great, and it could also be awful. 

Jungwoo sniffed. He had caught a bug going around his office, and his nose was full of snot.

Normally that would make it incredibly easy for Jungwoo to fall asleep, and stay asleep, but that was not the case now. 

Lucas wasn’t covering the entire bed with his ridiculously long body, but he had managed to twist himself up into a blanket burrito, and in the process, steal every single blanket on the bed. Even the one Jungwoo had gotten in the seasonal aisle for sale. (It had cute ghosts, and it was really really soft)

He was sitting up, trying to untangle at least a sheet, so he and his exhaustion could go back to sleep, but Lucas was wrapped up tight. 

“Lucas. Babe. Wake up. I want blankets.” He sniffed again. 

“Mmm, go back to sleep Lincoln,” Lucas groaned, still asleep. “I’ve got a boat to drive.” 

Jungwoo huffed. “Lucas.” 

Lucas just rolled over. 

“Xuxi, please, my feet are so cold.” Jungwoo said a little louder. “ wanna go to sleep, wake the heck up!”

“Lincoln! Let me drive!” Lucas slurred, and threw a free arm over his face. 

“Wong. Yukhei.” Jungwoo said, heaving himself up to sit on Lucas’s chest. “Wake. Up.” 

“Wh- what’s wrong babe?” Lucas started awake, suddenly aware of Jungwoo sitting on his stomach. “Are you feeling okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?” 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “Give. Blankets.” 

Lucas squeaked as Jungwoo peeled a blanket off of the burrito. He confusedly sat up and let Jungwoo put all the blankets back in place. 

“Okay. back to sleep.” Jungwoo whispered. Lucas flopped down, and cuddled Jungwoo close. 

Their legs tangled up, and Lucas strategically avoided Jungwoo’s feet. Jungwoo yawned. He was very tired, but he didn’t miss how Lucas didn’t touch his still freezing feet.

“If you steal the blankets again, I will not hesitate to put ice down your shirt while you are sleeping.” 

Lucas shuddered, and Jungwoo smiled. He sniffed one more time, and finally fell asleep. 

~

Jungwoo sat on the hood of the little beater subaru. The little motel parking lot that Lucas had pulled into to sleep for the night was still. Nothing moved except for an occasional semi truck and car. 

It was nice being this close to the highway, the gigantic fields that ran the highway’s length made the earth seem flat, and the slowly rising sun seem so much bigger. 

The blanket wrapped around him kept him warm, and he was thinking too much to care that his butt was falling asleep. 

He had a lot to think about too. Three days ago, he was living with his parents, and as terrible as they were, he still had a home, and a room. Now, he had two duffle bags, and an old milk crate with his worldly possessions. 

His parents wouldn’t care. They didn’t care anymore, and hadn’t for a long time. He probably wasn’t even reported as missing. 

He twisted around slightly to look at Lucas sleeping in the front seat. His mouth was open, and his chest was rising and falling steadily. 

Jungwoo felt his heart beat. He loved him so much. It was almost too much, but Jungwoo  _ loved  _ him. 

Lucas seemed to feel him staring. His eyes blinked sleepily, and he turned to look at the passenger’s seat where Jungwoo had slept. Jungwoo watched a little in amusement as sleepy Lucas’s eyes widened in a bit of panic when he realized Jungwoo wasn’t there. 

Jungwoo tapped the windshield, and Lucas’s head turned in a flash. 

Lucas relaxed, and smiled. 

Jungwoo patted the hood next to him, gesturing for Lucas to come sit with him. 

Lucas rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He yawned, and stretched, accidentally bumping his head on the roof of the car. 

Jungwoo giggled silently, as Lucas looked offendedly at the car roof. 

He  _ loved  _ Lucas. And he was so glad for it. 

~

Lucas groaned as Jungwoo’s fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders. 

“Ahn, baby, oh god, there, uhg please.” Lucas panted into the mattress. 

Jungwoo smiled and dug in harder. Lucas had told him that his back hurt after work, he was on the design team for a new game that was being created, and that meant long hours sitting. 

Jungwoo had happily told him that he’d give him a massage after dinner, and Lucas had agreed.

“Feel good dear?” Jungwoo teased, and moved to the muscles closer to the base of his neck. 

Lucas just moaned. It was almost obscene, and Jungwoo felt a little prideful. 

He was making Lucas feel so good, and it was relaxing for Jungwoo to give him the massage, just as it was relaxing for Lucas to get it. 

“Jesus Xuxi, you have so many knots.” Jungwoo remarked as Lucas took deep breaths. 

“I know!” He groaned, “It sucks, mmm, so hard.”

Jungwoo hummed in sympathy, his fingers working circles into Lucas’s muscles. 

“Hah, we even got new, huh, chairs and all that.” Lucas replied, groaning every so often when Jungwoo found a tender spot. “They don’t work- ah -though.”

“It’s a good thing that I know how to do this.” Jungwoo announced, feeling Lucas melt beneath him. “And, I don’t even charge very much for this!”

“You charge?” Lucas asked, voice muffled by the blankets on their bed. 

“Yep!” Jungwoo chirped. “I’m gonna need at least five minutes of making out after this.” 

Lucas moaned. “I, hah, think I can arrange that.” 

Jungwoo giggled, and put a little more force into his movements. Lucas groaned. 

“You sound really sexy right now babe.” Jungwoo told him, eyeing Lucas’s bare back, slightly slick from the lotion Jungwoo was using. 

Lucas snorted.

Jungwoo gasped, fake affronted. “It’s true! You sound really sexy! You look sexy too, I might have to change my price!” 

Lucas shuddered, and let out a shaky breath. “Yeah? What are you gonna charge me?” 

Jungwoo smiled, thinking. “I think I know what I’m gonna charge.”

~

“Oh my god!” Jungwoo screeched, halting Lucas and his steady jog, trying to get out of the rain as quickly as they could.

Lucas started, and slipped a bit on the slick concrete. 

“Babe! There’s a cat down there!” Jungwoo shrieked, leaning over the railing that blocked off the canal from the walkway and the road. 

“Jungwoo, come on!” Lucas said, hating that he was already soaked, and wanting to not spend a minute longer in the rain. 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo said, accusingly. “There’s a cat down there! Can’t you hear it?”

Lucas listened, and approached the railing. Sure enough, there was a shivering ball of gray fur crouched on a ledge barely a foot wide. 

“Oh my god Woo.” Lucas said, starting to feel Jungwoo’s slight panic. “There’s a cat down there. Oh my god what do we do?” 

Jungwoo stared at Lucas, and then down at the cat. It sounded rather pitiful. 

“Uh,” Jungwoo started. “Listen, go down to the hardware store, it’s two blocks right? And buy a ladder, I’ll stay here.” 

Lucas nodded, and squeezed Jungwoo’s hand, before starting away in a quick jog. 

The cashier of the hardware store looked at him rather skeptically as he hefted the ladder onto his shoulder. 

“Have a nice day!” Lucas called, as he jogged out of the store, dragging the ladder. It hurt his shoulder, but he moved faster.

Jungwoo was still leaned far over the railing when he arrived back at the canal. 

“Is it still there?” He panted as he peered over the railing. 

“Yes, it is.” Jungwoo answered, not looking at Lucas. “So do we just lower the ladder down?”

They both frowned at the tiny ledge. 

“I guess so?” Lucas said, “You hold it, I’ll go down, grab the cat, and then come back up.”

“It’s dangerous!” Jungwoo exclaimed, “What if you fall in the canal?!” 

Lucas shrugged. “It’s not that deep, and I’m a strong swimmer. There’s places to get out if things like that happen.” 

Jungwoo didn’t look convinced, but Lucas didn’t want to waste any time. 

They lowered the ladder, the poor gray cat flinching as the ladder clunked down next to it. 

“Be careful.” Jungwoo called down, hands holding the ladder. Lucas caarefully stepped onto the ledge. 

“Hey kitty,” He said softly, “I’m gonna pick you up now, okay?” 

The cat didn’t even struggle, and Lucas tucked it inside of his coat so he could climb back up the ladder. 

With two feet back on the pavement, he passed the cat to Jungwoo, who cradled it like a baby, and cooed at it. 

Lucas sneezed. He hoisted the ladder back up, and held it under his arm. 

“Let’s go home.” He called, and they started back towards their neighborhood. It was a long walk, and it was still raining. Lucas wanted to get home quickly, and Jungwoo seemed to think the same thing. 

The cat had big green eyes and it blinked at Lucas. 

“Hi.” He said to it. 

It just blinked back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my dudes, that was part four! I am really loving writing these, because they are so easy for me, and they are so fun to write! same questions as last part, do you guys want to see a different couple, or more Luwoo?   
> This part is dedicated to my dude nickesthirteen! I'm glad you like these so much!!  
> Anyways, I'm writing fanfiction instead of working on college applications, so rip me, but I'm happy. I've started getting into a few more groups recently, like SF9, Ateez, and A.C.E, and i'm kinda living. Also, one of my favorite group's (Pentagon) main vocal (Jinho) has this thing called Magazine Ho where he does covers of songs and stuff and I just recently found out about it and my life has been changed! It's so good!   
> The last baby fic (the cat one) was kind of inspired by Unfamiliars by themarmalade! It's a really cute and kind of sad BTS Hoseok/Yoongi fic, where Yoongi is accidentally turned into a cat and Hoseok saves him from a rainstorm and adopts him. It's one of my favorite fics I think, it's really cute! Here's the link!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071215/chapters/24690402
> 
> Comment if you liked, Kudos if you liked, or just anticipate the next part! Love you all!!!   
> ~Alex


End file.
